Dirty Dungeon
by pam j aulio
Summary: After waking up in a locked room and learning that their captor has also taken their parents, the pack is forced to comply to this mysterious individual's demands... as appalling as those demands might be... WARNING: Rated M for a reason! Smut, forced sex, slash, violence, language. Scira, Stydia, Maliam.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just another warning-this is quite a twisted little story. Read at your own risk! **

**Just a little background to make sense of the pairings-While Scott and Kira continue dating, Malia and Stiles grow apart and break up soon after the events of Season 4. It's mutual, and they both admit an interest in another person romantically. Malia starts to date Liam, after Liam clears this with Stiles, and Lydia admits her feelings for Stiles soon after the break-up (STYDIA FTW!). **

**If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do (you pervert), read and review! Thanks!**

**(I own nothing related to MTV's Teen Wolf)**

Scott woke with a gasp.

He sat up and looked around the large, windowless room, taking in his surroundings. An old overhead light fixture in the center of the ceiling lit space poorly, and the dusty, dirty condition of everything in the room suggested it had not been used for a long time.

_How the hell did I get here?_

Scott looked to his right to find Stiles and Liam on the floor next to him, apparently unconscious, as well as Lydia, Malia, and Kira to his left. Malia's body shifted and her eyes opened, looking around the room in confusion, an expression which Scott assumed was playing across his face as well. Gradually, all six members of their group stirred and woke up in a similar state of disorientation.

"Where are we?" asked Kira.

"I have no idea," Scott replied, helping her up. He walked around the space, getting a better look of the room and searching for an exit. There appeared to be a large metal door near a corner, but it did not have a handle—at least not on this side—and would not budge. Scott now saw that one of the four walls contained a large sheet of darkly tinted glass. Able to see only his reflection through it, he assumed it was a one-way mirror. Placed on the opposite wall was a large flatscreen panel. A set of three armless chairs were lined up side-by-side near one end of the room, but what perplexed Scott the most was the eerie sense of familiarity the area gave him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lydia asked aloud.

Suddenly, several flourescent panels lit up above them, illuminating the entire room in a nearly blinding pool of white light.

"GREETINGS, MEMBERS OF 'PACK MCCALL'", boomed a low voice through unseen overhead speakers, startling a couple of them. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FUN TIME TOGETHER".

"What the fuck is this?!" yelled Stiles. "Who are you? Let us out!"

What appeared to be a turret immediately extended from the wall above Stiles, pointed at him, and fired, hitting him in the arm and knocking him down to the floor.

"Stiles!" gasped Lydia, running over to him.

Stiles sat up, grabbing his bicep in pain. "The hell?! That was a fucking BB!"

"MY IDENTITY IS UNIMPORTANT AND WILL NOT BE SPOKEN OF AGAIN. AS FOR LETTING YOU OUT, NOBODY WILL BE LEAVING BEFORE WE'VE HAD OUR FUN—UNLESS YOU WISH SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO YOUR PARENTS..."

The flatscreen television flickered to life, displaying a grainy feed from a camcorder. To their horror, the teenagers saw the Sheriff, Melissa, Kira's father, Lydia's mother, Liam's mother, and Malia's adopted father tied up in chairs, in a room similar to that in which they were currently being held.

"You sick son of a bitch," Scott said. "Let them go!".

"I'M AFRAID I CAN'T ALLOW THAT, SINCE WE THEN WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PLAY OUR LITTLE GAMES. IF ANY OF YOU ATTEMPTS TO ESCAPE, OR DECIDES NOT TO OBEY ME, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DIES. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Fuck you!" spat Liam.

An additional turret turned and shot the young werewolf in the leg. He cried out in pain before beginning to heal.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" the voice repeated.

The rest of the teenagers looked toward Scott, giving their silent affirmation. Indignantly, Scott said, "We understand".

"GOOD, THEN LET'S GET STARTED. GENTLEMEN, YOU THREE SIT DOWN IN THE CHAIRS AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS."

The eyes of all six teens widened.

_What in holy fuck..._


	2. Chapter 2

Scott, Stiles, and Liam looked at each other nervously.

_He wants us to do what?_

"NEED I REMIND YOU WHAT'S AT STAKE? DO IT! NOW!"

Slowly and reluctantly, the boys walked over to the other end of the room, discarding their shirts and sitting down on the chairs.

"GOOD BOYS. NOW WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME CALLED... THE PENIS SIZE CONTEST".

Lydia and Malia froze, while Kira gasped. Liam gulped and Scott looked up to where the voice was coming from with a look of disgust.

Stiles simply shook his head. "You perverted little fuck..."

"THE WINNER OF THIS GAME WILL BE SUCKED OFF BY THE LOSER".

Stiles looked up with Scott. "Sucked off?... As in..."

"YES. ORAL SEX."

"You can't be serious," said Scott. "We... we don't roll like that."

"Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Lydia in disbelief.

"WHY DO YOU THINK? REMEMBER: COMPLIANCE IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL SAVE YOUR PARENTS."

"Fuck," swore Stiles.

"OF COURSE, I CAN'T EXPECT THIS GAME TO BE PLAYED UNLESS THE BOYS ARE... EXCITED. THAT'S WHERE THE ROLE OF THE GIRLS COMES IN. YOU WILL EACH GIVE YOUR MAN A LITTLE... ASSISTANCE IN THIS AREA WITH A DANCE."

"We have to... give them a strip tease?" asked Kira hesitantly.

"No... I think he's suggesting full-on lap dances," said Lydia.

"No!" Scott shouted, shaking his head. "No, I won't make them... we can't ask the girls...to..." He lowered his head.

"Scott, it's okay," said Kira with a surprising amount of calmness. "We have to. Think about the alternative. I'm not about to risk the lives of our parents."

Scott looked up, and they held eye contact for several seconds. He reluctantly nodded. "Okay," he whispered. "Just remember—I love you."

She gave a half-hearted smile. "I love you, too."

Scott looked over at the other guys. "Uh... whatever happens... let's just forget about it after it's over... It won't be mentioned ever again."

The other two boys grimaced and nodded.

Malia sighed and walked toward Liam, shrugging off her sweater. "Well... let's get this over with..."

Liam's eyes widened. "Um... wait... you don't... Malia..."

"Shh," she said, climbing onto him and cupping his face. "What did I just say, cutie? Let's... just..."

With each word, she trailed her hand lower and lower down his body.

"Get... this..."

She reached his groin, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Over with".

During this time, Stiles looked at Lydia. "I... I'm sorry, Lyd. I'm sorry you're being forced to do this."

Lydia nodded. "We'll discuss the injustice inherent in the objectification of women later. But right now..."

She crawled onto his lap.

"What Malia said."

Stiles frowned, but nodded, leaning up to kiss her on the forehead. He closed his eyes, praying that he wasn't the smallest of the three boys, nor the biggest for that matter—he was not eager to receive a blowjob from another man.

"EXCELLENT. GENTLEMEN, WHEN YOU HAVE ACHIEVED AN ERECTION, STAND UP AND PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS".

The females continued their lap dances, eventually stripping down to just their underwear. The individual couples were clearly most interested in each other, and while everybody tried to stay focused on their partner, nobody could help but take the occasional glance at the other two couples.

Malia was the first to remove her bra, revealing a fairly large bust. She was apparently getting into the dance on her boyfriend, evidenced by her stiff, dark pink nipples.

Liam stood up almost immediately after this. "Okay! I'm... hard."

He nervously unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. His manhood sprung out, standing nearly straight up at just under 6 inches in length. His medium-small scrotum seemed to cling to the underside of his cock.

Stiles glanced over and away again quickly. _Well...I don't think I'm the smallest, at least..._

Liam stroked himself slowly, maintaining his erection. Meanwhile, Lydia and Kira followed Malia's lead and took off their bras. Stiles stifled a moan as he glanced at Lydia's perfectly round, medium-sized tits. She unashamedly stared seductively at him, running her hands over her chest and squeezing her large nipples. At the same time, Kira was displaying her medium-small chest to her boyfriend. Although this situation felt incredibly wrong, Scott could not help but feel himself becoming aroused upon the sight of his girlfriend's breasts and their dark, perky tips.

Stiles slowly stood up and dropped his pants, revealing an erection that curved slightly upward and appeared about an inch longer than Liam's. His lopsided balls hung loosely below.

"STAND FACE TO FACE WITH LIAM."

Stiles scoffed and followed the instruction, standing about a foot away from Liam, refusing to look down.

"CLOSER. WE NEED TO MEASURE SOMEHOW."

"Pig," uttered Liam. He shuffled closer to Stiles, trying not to look at the other boy's manhood.

"CLOSER! COCK TO COCK."

Both boys gulped, unenthusiastically stepping even closer. They grabbed their lengths and pulled them down until the two members were side-by-side horizontally, brushing against each other. Malia and Lydia tried to look away through all of this, but peeked out, seeing that Stiles was clearly longer, the tip of his cock resting against Liam's pubes.

"LOOKS LIKE STILES WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE FINAL ROUND."

Liam backed away and pulled up his jeans. Stiles turned away and continued to stroke himself softly.

Kira continued her lap dance. After a couple of minutes, she could see that Scott was still trying to look away, uncomfortable. "Come on, baby... It's okay..." she reassured him. "Let's just get through this. We don't have to tell anyone about it."

Scott looked into her eyes and tentatively stood up. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his jeans. His uncircumcised member jutted straight out horizontally, at an impressive seven and a half inches, above his large, hairy scrotum.

He walked over to Stiles. The best friends looked at each other and grimaced before slowly pressing their dicks against each other.

Liam froze.

"AAAAND IT APPEARS SCOTT MCCALL IS THE TRUE ALPHA OF THE PACK. LOOKS LIKE HIS NEWEST INITIATE WILL PROVE HIS LOYALTY TO SCOTT'S LEADERSHIP BY PERFORMING—"

"Don't skew this, you sick fuck!" exclaimed Scott, surprising his friends, who were accustomed to his usual mild-mannered temperament.

"LIKE IT OR NOT, THE BOY WILL SUCK YOUR DICK, OR I KILL THE PARENTS."

"Will you? How do we know you even have it in you?!" replied Scott.

A couple seconds later, the teens heard groaning metal above them. Two small panels in the ceiling opened up, and a human body suspended from a chain suddenly fell through.

"Oh my God!" screamed Kira. Although the smell immediately told them the body was a few days old, it was undeniably Coach Finstock.

"Holy shit," swore Stiles.

"I ASSURE YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM KILLING THEM ALL."

The chain retracted the body through the ceiling once more. In various states of dismay, the teens all gradually turned toward Liam. He simply looked downward, his eyes unfocused and his fists clenched, shaking. Malia hugged him. Finally, he looked up, and started to walk toward Scott.

Kira stopped him. "I'll do it!" she said. "Just let me do it instea—"

"NO. THE BOY DOES IT."

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Liam nodded and continued drudging toward Scott.

Stiles frowned and patted Liam's back as he went by, giving him a look that also said _I'm sorry_.

Liam reached Scott and nervously dropped to his knees. Scott looked like he was about to cry. The girls looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Liam," said Scott.

"It's not your fault," said the younger teen softly.

And with that, Liam closed his eyes and exhaled, then opened his mouth and engulfed Scott's cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam stood and walked over to a bucket in the corner of the room, shamefully wiping off and spitting out Scott's cum. Scott quickly pulled his jeans back on.

"EXCELLENT", boomed the overhead speaker.

"All right, creep, we've done what you asked! Let us and our parents go!" Scott said.

A low chuckle could be heard through the speaker. "OH, BUT WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED. GET SOME REST".

Scott sighed, sitting down in defeat.

Malia walked over to Liam, pulling him into a hug. He refused to speak.

Kira sat down next to Scott. "I'm sorry, Scott, I tried..."

He nodded. "Don't be. I just..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just feel bad for Liam."

"Yeah... I'm not looking forward to whatever else this nasty freak has planned..."

Scott leaned forward, kissed her forehead and embraced her in a tacit, comforting gesture of reassurance. "We'll get through this."

Although Scott was sure that their captor had been using a voice-changing device, there was something in the inflection and tone of the voice that sounded familiar. And considering this person's knowledge of the teens' names, and Scott and Liam's supernatural nature, Scott could not help but dwell on the unsettling thought that it was someone they knew.

Hours passed by without a word from the captor. At one point, trays with meager food rations slid through slits near the floor. Liam avoided eye contact with Scott, and nobody interrupted the awkward silence for a while. After a while, Lydia demanded permission to go to the restroom, but received no response and had to resort to the bucket that Liam had spit in earlier.

Finally, at what felt like early morning to Scott, the voice came through the overheard speakers once more.

"RISE AND SHINE, PACK MCCALL. TIME FOR OUR NEXT GAME. WE'LL CALL THIS ONE THE 'TIGHTEST PUSSY CONTEST.'"

The three girls looked at each other.

"THE LOSER OF THIS GAME WILL BRING THE WINNER TO ORGASM. THE JUDGES WILL BE THE BOYS, WHO WILL REACH A UNANIMOUS DECISION ON THE TIGHTEST AS WELL AS LOOSEST PUSSY AFTER TAKING TURNS PENETRATING EACH GIRL INDIVIDUALLY."

"You want our girlfriends to be _fucked _by our _friends_?!" said Stiles in exasperation. "That's messed up! Fuck no!"

Once more, Stiles was shot in the arm by one of the BB turrets. He swore and held his arm again, kicking the wall in frustration.

"I TIRE OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE. LADIES, REMOVE YOUR CLOTHING."

The girls looked at each other once more before slowly taking off their outerwear. They discarded their bras, and then reluctantly started to pull down theirs panties. Kira revealed the dark skin of her smooth, slender legs, as well as the black, wispy hair that covered her genitals. Lydia's vulva was completely shaven, and the inner lips of her pussy protruded noticeably. Malia displayed only a trimmed line of pubic hair, leading to the thick outer lips of her opening.

"VERY NICE. NOW LAY DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND SPREAD YOUR LEGS. I THINK THE BOYS MAY NEED SOME... ENCOURAGEMENT AGAIN."

They tentatively followed the instructions. After a few awkward seconds, Malia ran her hand against her navel and slowly moved downward, brushing against her clit and folds. Liam's mouth nearly hung open, and he began to grope himself through his jeans.

Lydia and Kira began to touch themselves as well. Stiles stared at Lydia, looking very uncomfortable, and finally said, "Fuck it." He pulled down his trousers and started to stroke himself. Liam and Scott soon did the same. Liam was again the first to become fully erect.

"WE'LL START WITH LIAM. LADIES, LIFT YOUR LEGS TO ALLOW FOR MAXIMUM PENETRATION."

Liam walked over to Malia and dropped to his knees. Malia placed her legs on his shoulders and he leaned the front of his body against the back of her thighs. Grabbing his member, he pushed into her as far as he could, letting out a soft grunt. Malia gasped softly. He then pulled out, stood back up, and dropped down in front of Lydia. Unsure, he looked at Stiles, apparently asked for approval. Stiles sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded. Liam hesitantly slid his cock into Lydia's pussy, then stood and after a brief second, moved to Kira. He glanced toward Scott, as did Kira, with a worried expression on her face. Liam was about to push in when Scott stepped forward.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Stop. We... we haven't... she's still a... a... virgin."

Liam stood back up.

"Just... let me go first with her," Scott said.

Liam nodded and Scott took his place. He cupped his girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry, babe." he said. "I wish our first time... _your _first time... didn't have to be like this..."

She nodded in understanding before lifting her legs up against his shoulders. Scott grabbed his thick cock, but then paused.

"I'll... I'll go slow..."

"It's okay, Scott," she whispered. "I broke the barrier while... thinking about you with... a … um, _toy_ a couple of weeks ago."

Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"Go ahead, baby," she said. "I love you."

He smiled softly, then leaned up and kissed her before taking his member in his hands again and slowly and delicately pressing against her opening. Facing resistance, he grunted and held onto Kira's legs while she gasped. He strained forward with effort, and Kira finally let out an involuntary high-pitched moan as he pushed through.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, plunging balls-deep into her extremely tight pussy. They remained in that position for a moment, panting, before Scott grunted and pulled out. He stood and moved to Malia while Liam turn his required turn with Kira, and Stiles began with Lydia. Eventually each of the boys had thrust once into each of the girls.

"WELL, BOYS? HAVE WE REACHED A DECISION?"

"Wait... why do we have to decide this?" said Stiles. "We probably all have different opinions, and there's no objectively correct answer!"

"YOU WILL MAKE A DECISION."

Stiles threw his hands in the air, quickly regretting this due to the pain it caused his wounded arm. He winced and supported the injured limb with his other hand.

"Well, uh..." started Liam. "I guess Kira was the tightest, while Lydia wasn't... quite as tight as the others..."

Scott nodded. "I, uh... have to agree."

Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them, before sighing and mumbling, "Fuck. Yeah, I... think they're right. I'm sorry, babe."

Lydia nodded and gulped. She walked to Kira and dropped onto her hands and knees. Just as she was about to lean down and start to eat Kira out, she felt Stiles' hands on her buttocks.

"But just because you have to make her cum doesn't mean I can't make you cum at the same time."

Stiles suddenly plunged his cock into Lydia's pussy from behind, elicited a loud gasp from her. As he began thrusting, she moaned and lowered her face into Kira's folds.

Now Kira gasped. She soon looked over at her boyfriend and beckoned him to come over.

After some deliberation with himself, Scott shrugged, shaking his head, and stepped over Kira's torso, his cock directly in front of her face. She grabbed the shaft and began to lick the underside before plunging the head into her mouth.

Malia and Liam looked at each other. Malia suddenly ran toward Liam, jumping on top of him and crashing her lips into his in a passionate kiss. She broke the contact momentarily, saying, "Come on, baby, fuck me."

Liam needed no further orders. "Fuck yes, I've had blue balls since you first started stripping," he said hurriedly. He slammed her against a wall and began to thrust into her wildly.

Lydia screamed into Kira's pussy as Stiles pounded her from behind. Kira played with Scott's balls as she stuffed his cock into her mouth, elicited moans and wolf-like growls from her boyfriend. She let out more high-pitched whines around Scott's member as Lydia licked her and rubbed her fingers against Kira's clitoris.

Liam and Malia clawed at each other, unable to control the animals inside them in their lustful excitement. Liam roared as he gave a final forceful thrust, ejaculating as feeling the walls of Malia's pussy tighten around him in orgasm as well.

"Oh God, I'm cumming!" said Stiles a few minutes later, spilling his semen into Lydia's wet pussy. Scott came shortly after him, and both of their girlfriends soon gave a final ecstatic scream as they reached their climax.

Panting, all six teens fell to the floor, completely spent after a surprising but pleasurable turn of events.

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a week or two, but I'm a rather busy person... Well hope you found that chapter a little steamy! The members of the pack are coming around, aren't they? (no pun intended). What would you like to happen next? And who do you think the captor is? Let me know, and be sure to review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill! Read and review!**

It had been a couple of hours since they had last heard from their captor. An awkward silence had filled the room since their last "game", broken occasionally by soft talking between the couples. None of them knew what to make of the surprising interactions that had occurred, as well as everybody's apparent comfortability in participating.

_He didn't _make_ us join Lydia and Kira_, thought Scott. _We willingly jumped in. What is happening? Did we actually... _enjoy _that last game?_

The teens continued to wander aimlessly around the room, some still searching for potential exits, to no avail. More trays of food came through the slots along the base of the wall, and Lydia, with nothing better to do, constantly checked on the injuries Stiles had sustained from the turrets. Stiles did not have Liam's werewolf healing factor, and it appeared as if the wounds would soon become infected. After another hour, they finally heard the amplified voice resonate through the room once more.

"ALL RIGHT, TIME FOR OUR THIRD GAME. WE'LL CALL THIS ONE... 'ANAL PLAY'".

A few of them gasped, while a few simply winced.

"For fuck's sake..." said Lydia. "Seriously? You expect us to keep participating? You can't keep us down here forever!"

"OH, WE'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MORE GAMES TO PLAY. THEN YOU WILL ALL HAVE SERVED YOUR PURPOSE, AND I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM RELEASING YOU AND YOUR PARENTS. BUT FOR NOW, LET US CONTINUE. REMOVE ALL CLOTHING. ALL OF YOU."

Lydia looked at the rest of the group before sighing and taking off her blouse. Everybody else followed suit, and soon they were all completely naked.

"LADIES, GET ON ALL FOURS, WITH YOUR BACK TO YOUR PARTNER".

The girls did as instructed, turning so that their bare asses were facing the boys. Liam's face turned red as he covered his genitals, feeling an erection already starting to develop.

"LIFT YOUR HIPS HIGHER. GIVE THE GENTLEMEN A GOOD LOOK".

Again, the girls followed their orders, each giving a clear display of their ass and pussy from behind. Scott and Stiles joined Liam's discomfort, finding it difficult not to become visibly aroused.

"VERY GOOD. GENTLEMEN, START STROKING YOURSELVES. LADIES, GIVE THEM MORE TO WORK WITH. SHAKE YOUR ASS. SLAP YOURSELF".

Hiding their relief, the boys began to jerk off and soon obtained erections as they stared eagerly at their girlfriends.

"EXCELLENT. GENTLEMEN, YOU WILL NOW PERFORM ANAL SEX WITH YOUR PARTNER. THE GOAL OF THIS GAME IS TO BE THE FIRST TO EJACULATE _AND _BRING YOUR PARTNER TO ORGASM. THE WINNER WILL NOT BE REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE IN THE NEXT GAME, AND THEIR PARENT WILL BE RELEASED. YOU HAVE MY WORD".

The three boys looked at each other, surprised, before walked toward the girls. Stiles immediately wet three of his fingers in his mouth and slowly inserted one into Lydia's puckered asshole, eliciting a gasp from her. He continued to prepare her by adding another finger, and then a third, while he used his other hand to toy with her folds and clit. Glancing over to the other couples, Stiles could see that Scott and Liam were preparing in similar ways, lubricating and relaxing the body of their respective partner.

Liam suddenly stood up, holding onto Malia's waist and carefully guiding his cock into her asshole. She yelped as he penetrated her, pausing before starting a slow rhythm. Stiles then mounted Lydia, both of them breathing heavily as he forced his cock through her rear opening. Kira gasped, obviously nervous, when Scott moved to enter her as well.

"Babe?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

She looked back and nodded. "Just... you're so... just go slow, okay?"

He gulped. "Of course. I won't hurt you, I promise."

He held her waist with one hand, grabbing his cock with the other.

"Try to relax. I love you, Kira."

With that, he began to ease into her ass very slowly. Kira gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Scott grunted, facing resistance just as he had with her tight pussy. A high-pitched whine from Kira filled the room as he finally managed to push forward and bury the full length of his thick cock in her ass.

"Are you okay?!" he hurriedly asked.

"Yes, yes, keep going," she panted.

Surprised and extremely turned on, he began to thrust, moving back and forth and slowly picking up speed.

By this point, the other two couples were moving at a solid pace. Lydia moaned as Stiles reached forward, grabbing her tits and tweaking her nipples, his balls slapping against her pussy with each of his thrusts.

Liam was moving with an animalistic ferocity, fully pulling out before slamming back in with every thrust. Malia appeared to be enjoying it, playing with her tits and whimpering as Liam reached down to finger her pussy. Liam moved faster, grunting as he neared his completion. Then, with a growl, he leaned down and sank his teeth into Malia's neck, slamming his hips forward and coming into her. Surprised, Malia screamed out in ecstasy, furiously rubbing her dripping pussy as she came beneath him as well.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other incredulously, also surprised by Liam's ferocity, then shrugged. They began to thrust wildly, their partners moaning under their relentless onslaught. Not sure whether he could turn a kitsune with the bite, Scott simply roared as he rode out his orgasm, pinning Kira to the floor and continually pounding into her as he came. Stiles, on the other hand, did follow suit, knowing it to be harmless, and he bent forward to bite Lydia's collar as he felt his climax mounting. Lydia whimpered as he slammed into her a final time, the two of them nearly shuddering in orgasmic bliss.

The three boys pulled out and collapsed beside the girls, all six teens yet again exhausted and surprised after their latest sexual activity.


End file.
